


Get Down and Wake me Up

by cmorgana



Series: tumblr is my doom [5]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Top Aramis, Vague hints to BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 20:04:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7068064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmorgana/pseuds/cmorgana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Athos wants morning sex, Aramis wants to sleep. Athos wins. </p><p>Read the tags, that's basically it. 1500 words of shameless, dirty, porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Down and Wake me Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cordelia69](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cordelia69/gifts).



> Last night I finished the super angsty fic based on the prompt “You need to wake up because I can’t do this without you.” Since it was only 4am and sleep is overrated i decided to cheer myself up with some bad sex. Now I'm imposing it on you all, sorry. (I'd even blush, but I'm honestly too sleepy for it, worse than Aramis, lol)
> 
> [Cordelia69](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Cordelia69) since it was your prompt, consider this as your bonus fic ;)

“You need to wake up because I can’t do this without you.”

Aramis groaned, lazily moving a hand in a clear sign to leave him in peace. The room was still dark, it wasn't even dawn! 

"Seriously, I need to be at the Palace early, something about meeting a general," Athos insisted, poking him.

"Then go," was Aramis growled reply, "and let me sleep!" but the man started kissing his shoulder, nipping at the protruding bone. 

Aramis tried to slap him away like with an annoying fly, but not even that seemed to achieve a result. With an annoyed growl he turned, deliberately yawning in Athos' face. 

"So, what's so important that you can't let me sleep and you can't do without me?" he inquired with the same voice he usually reserved for cruel assassins and rapists. 

Athos smirked, unfazed, and went back to kiss and nip at naked skin. He trusted his hips against Aramis leg, and Aramis slapped him again. 

"Really? You woke me because you're hard?" 

Without even replying Athos slid down. He bit a nipple, then lashed it with his tongue over and over before he blew cold air over it and went straight for the other. 

"Isn't that a good way to wake up?" he teased, with a quick stroke of the tongue on the hard nub before sliding even lower, mouth tracing a path to Aramis' navel. 

"Sure, but not in the middle of the night!" Aramis protested once more, but his voice was already cracking, less sure he liked sleep more than that. 

"It's morning to me, let's see if I can wake up something else," and before Aramis' still sleepy brain could understand what was going on, Athos had already engulfed his semi hard cock, sucking on it as if it was the only thing keeping them both alive. 

That time Aramis' groan had nothing to do with being waked up. 

He grabbed Athos by the hair, forcing on him the rhythm he liked, the one they both liked, actually, then he looked down, gaze catching the light blue eyes looking at him in the dark. 

"That's it, my good slut. Make yourself forgiven for waking me up," Aramis croaked, caressing the hollow in Athos' cheek while he sucked. 

He had always known that Athos liked some dirty talk in bed, but it was no more than a few months before that the man had confessed him he also liked for his partner to take control, and Aramis loved him like that. Relaxed, wanton. Since they started those little games Athos was no longer shy, he no longer restrained himself in bed. That morning was just another example, a teasing, carefree, Athos asking for something he wanted before he went back to be a Captain with all the hated responsibilities on his shoulders. 

Athos would have never done something like that before, but now he seemed to be deeply changed, and Aramis didn't mind be the one in control. At all. 

Aramis trusted up, into Athos' throat, choking him for a moment, holding him there and relinquishing in the feeling of his lover moaning around his cock, of the throat contracting around the head. He wasn't going to last long, but it was good. He wanted to go back to sleep and Athos really needed to go to that meeting. 

"Your hands, Athos, make me feel your rough fingers," it was an order even if his voice was low with lust, and both men knew that. Athos shivered in pleasure, thrusting his hips against Aramis' leg once more. 

Athos nodded his consent with the cock still in his mouth, but then he left it to suck on his own fingers for a few seconds before he went back to tongue at the slit, savouring Aramis' taste while the moist fingers teased at Aramis balls, drifting lower, searching for his hole, thumbing it before he started to tease it with his wet digits. He licked a strip down the cock, mouthing and kissing it until he reached the sensitive balls, sucking on them, before he went back to swallow Aramis to the base. 

"Like that, I love your fingers so much. Make me come, Athos. I want to come in your throat, I want you to still taste me while you talk to those useless nobles", Aramis smiled at the groan that from his cock reverberated through his whole body. He looked down, drinking on the sight of Athos totally lost. Closed eyes, fingers pumping into Aramis body, hips humping the rough sheets. Aramis caressed his messy hair for a few seconds, carding them, before he grabbed him, hard enough to force a hiss out of his busy lips. He kept pulling, watching the strain in Athos' neck while he tried not to stop sucking. 

"I'm close, no one could resist your lips, my slut", it was his way to warn Athos, to make sure he was ready. He caressed the stretched lips with his thumb and felt Athos throat relax. 

Athos let the cock slip almost totally out, he lost himself in the weight of it on his tongue, on the smell that was so intimate and familiar to him, and he moaned, loud, when Aramis grabbed his hair even harder and came in his mouth, body incredible tight around his fingers. 

"Was it good?" Athos enquired a few seconds later, kissing his way back up. Aramis was relaxed, almost half asleep already. 

"As if you still need to wonder about it. Come here, straddle me", he directed, smiling at how fast Athos was to obey. His cock was dark and hard, already leaking, already close. 

Aramis thumbed at the tip, making Athos hiss, then teased down the shaft, caressing the pumping veins, tickling the base and then going lower to gently play with the heavy balls. 

"Please, Aramis. I can't…" Actually Athos loved to play, loved to prolong things, to be forbidden from coming, but not that morning. They both knew there was no time to play. 

"Since you asked so nicely…" Aramis conceded even if he slapped his thigh just for begging like that. Athos groaned in lust. It was almost too easy to bring him to the edge without even touching him. He had tried a few times, he had made him come just by teasing. He still wanted to undo him by whispering in his ear, we was probably soon going too. But at the moment he needed to focus on other things. He grabbed Athos cock and without more teasing he started to pump his hand up and down, fist almost too tight around it, an hint of pain added to his strokes, twisting his hold, every time, just under the head, caressing the leaking slit when he reached it, thumbing at it over and over. 

Athos bent over him, hands flat on Aramis' chest, fingers caressing the fine hairs. It was paradise in a fist, so much simpler than a lot of the things they were used to do in bed but still so intense. He gulped down a moan, but a second later he had to open his mouth to take a breath. 

Aramis caressed his lips, got his thumb inside to play with his tongue, and Athos desperately sucked on it, playing around it with is tongue as in a dirty kiss. 

"Aramis, please…" he moaned around the finger, he was asking for permission, maybe he was asking for more. He couldn't really tell. 

"Yes, yes. Come my love, let it go. Come for me," and that was his permission. 

Aramis watched his body tense, legs go tight around his chest and a second later the hard cock twitched in his hand. 

Athos threw is head back, mouth open in a loud groan that made Aramis relieved they were alone in that part of the garrison. He scratched at his exposed chest, watching the man come on his, feeling the warmth streaking his body. 

When he was done Athos let himself fall on the side, careful not to dirt himself. 

"Thank you," he murmured, out of breath. Aramis smiled. 

"You're more than welcome, but the sun is up and you're very late," with an unhappy sigh Athos nodded, turning to kiss Aramis with passion, moaning into it, slowly savouring his mouth, drinking on Aramis moans. It was a silent "I love you", said in a way that meant more than any empty word. 

But as soon as they broke it to breath, Athos launched himself out of the bed. 

"Treville is going to kill me if I'm late," he commented while getting dressed at a speed Aramis wasn't sure was even human at that time in the morning. 

"And I'm going kill a lot more people if I don't get a few more hours of sleep," Aramis added, now lying on his side, elbow securely planted on the mattress, face in his own palm. 

"Change the sheets first, I won't sleep in my own release tonight," Athos ordered, already fastening his sword belt, already back in his Captain mindset. Aramis shrugged. 

"I don't really care, and it's your bed and your spent, you'll change them," he refused, already smiling. As he had imagined Athos glared at him, pointing a finger toward the bed. 

"Change the sheets or I promise you a terrible day of stable duties, I don't care how good a musketeer you are. Horse shit, Aramis", he menaced while he was already at the door, but he turned to look back at his lover. Aramis laughed.

"It's alright to me, I'll love to fuck you on a saddle with hay in your hairs, gagging you to prevent you from moaning or someone will hear you…" Aramis casually replied, laughing at the groaned curse he got from Athos while, red faced, he closed the door behind him.


End file.
